User blog:Laria Wavedeep/Laria Wavedeep
I am finally going to start to rewrite this story. This is dedicated to Skipper Rorc, Peony Laminar, Brockkers(Rose), Lorgo Galedeep, Nightpaw Streamspliter, Snowpaw the Wild, Sister Armel, Snowy Longname, and all the other users that are my friends. Feel free to comment and I hope you'll enjoy reading!--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Prologue The wind moaned and howled through the dark night, causing the fallen autumn leaves to rise off the ground and sweep through the air. The waves crashed against the sharp rocks that were standing on the shore. A light drizzle came, turning the sand into oozing mud. Lightning lit up the sky for a breath-taking moment, then the night returned to its former darkness once again. Vegetation hung off the edge of the towering cliffs, caves dotted along on different ledges. In one such cave, a holt of sea otters slept, away from the rain and cold winds. Only some were awake, sitting by the fire. A female dozed against a male's shoulder, clutching a small bundle close to her. The male took the bundle from her and set it in his lap, chuckling softly. A male, who was about the same age, asked, "Have you named her yet, Grall?" The otter looked up and replied. "Her mother and I have named her Laria. Laria Wavedeep." An ancient looking female nodded. "That's right, after my great-great grandmother, Laria." Grall whispered, "Shouldn't both of ye be gettin' to beds? There's nought but to sleep this storm out. I have a feeling in my rudder that tomorrow will be a fine day." He planted a light kiss on the ancient one's cheek. "Goodnight, Frewn, beauty." He nodded at the other male. "Goodnight, Werlan, mate." His best friend lay down and winked. "G'night, Grall. Sweet dreams!" Werlan snorted softly in good humor and an instant later, fell asleep. Grall stayed awake, staring into the dying flames of the fire. He tickled the babe's nose lightly, and the little otterbabe growled slightly and moved in its slumber. Grall repeated the babe's name over and over again until he too, fell asleep. Outside, the fierce storm showed no signs of ceasing, but continued to rage on. Far out, in the deep sea, a ship moved forward slowly, riding each wave. Its mast was broken and its sailcloths ripped and cut from the battering rain. Although it was in need of repairs, it still moved closer to the shore. And closer. Book One: The Warrior and the Warlord Chapter One The otter chieftain was right. The next day there was no sign of a cloud in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly. Most of the holt was up and about, yelling and racing each other to the sea. The elders and some adults stayed behind in the cave, relaxing and talking. The young otters frolicked in the water, splashing each other and wrestling playfully. The remaining adults followed behind and supervised. A male called Trog was weaving a fishing net out of the tough kelp that lay in abundance along the shore. He was surrounded by eager young ones as they urged him to finish it and help them to catch fish. "Hurry Trog, I wanna go catch some fish for lunch!" "Chief Grall will be pleased when we catch a whole netful!" On seeing Trog finish it, they whooped and pulled him towards the sea. Trog swam, pulling along the net with the help of the excited young ones and together they hauled several fish on to the shore. They continued until late morning, arriving back at the cave pulling a net of fish. Frewn and some elderly female otters started cooking the fish, scolding any of the holt members who ventured to taste the food. Grall sat next to his wife Lestra, holding the babe and smiling fondly down at the little otter. Laria stared back up at him with dark blue eyes, then yawned and reached out a paw. Grall let the little paw grasp his paw and chuckled. Werlan grinned and said, "She's a proper liddle beauty, ain't she Grall?" Lestra smiled and Grall swelled his chest out proudly. "Lunch is ready!" At that announcement otters rushed madly to get their bowl and be served steaming hot fish. Washed down with some dandelion cordial and a dessert of blackberry and apple crumble, it set a good meal. There was much talking as every otter gossiped and shared information. Some showed off their weapons and displayed their skills, even challenging each other to duel. Werlan, who wielded a light sabre, was challenged and beat his opponent easily. He was the best warrior in the holt, with the exception of Grall. Grall used twin swords, and was lightning swift with them. Werlan winked and said, "C'mon Grall, give us one 'o yer sword skills!" Grall mock scowled and pretended to grumble. Lestra laughed and pushed Grall. "Oh go on, Grall, don't be such a fusspot." Grall turned on her and scowled at her too, but with a twinkle in his eyes. He unsheathed his swords, threw one away and bowed to Werlan. "Alright, Werlan, show me what ye got!" The otter feinted to the right and stabbed at Grall, but Grall dodged and waited for his opponent to strike again. Werlan swung at the otter chieftain's side, but Grall blocked the blow and quickly disarmed Werlan. He sheathed the sword and retrieved the other. Werlan sat down next to him and glanced sideways. "How do yer do it, matey?" Grall shrugged. "I don't know. I was taught by a Long Patroller, when we visited Redwall when we were younger. Aye, that 'un was a real swordbeast." Grall went back in his mind, recalling memories of his youth. C*~*~*C Out at sea, the ship, named Bloodseeker, bobbed up and down on the waves. It had hardly moved, owing to the fact that it's sailcloths were ripped and that there wasn't any breeze that day. A fox dressed in a partly torn tunic was shouting at the twentyscore vermin aboard. They were rushing about, trying to straighten things up after fierce storm the night before. "Hurry up an' patch that sailcloth up, blatherheads! If we don't get t'shore by t'night, Lord Zegarath will 'ave yer heads, an' y'know that 'e ain't gonna back on 'is word!" Zegarath Deathblade. The name chilled the bones of every horde member. The deadly wildcat was a born killer, vicious and ruthless, his temper quick and if his orders were not carried out swiftly, he would punish the victim severely, sometimes going as far as killing them. He could wield virtually any weapon, though his favourite was a massive scimitar. He was feared throughout the Northlands, now he was determined to be known wherever he went. The wildcat usually wore a brown tunic with chainmail and a swirling cloak. When he was battling, he usually wore only a silver breastplate, his chainmail underneath it. He was on his most treasured ship, the Bladequeen, which was also flanked by two other ships, the Seaclaw and the Wavebite. Each ship was carrying two hundred fighting vermin each, all seasoned warriors. Luckily, only the Bloodseeker had been struck by the lightning. Zegarath ordered for ropes to be tied to the ship and towed along by the others. This way, they moved faster, and by late afternoon had arrived at shore, a few leagues away from Holt Wavedeep. Zegarath had his mind set on one goal. Just one. To conquer the great Redwall Abbey. Zegarath roared, "Make sure the ships are secured tightly to the rocks! Barbclaw, gather a few others and make campfires and pitch the tents! Blackfur, take two score and forage for food and water. Mudtail, bring some food and drink from the ship's stores and set up a separate tent for them. Yore in charge of the vittles for now." He watched as his horde of eight hundred argued and fought. He went into the tent which was made for him and waited until his chair from the Bladequeen was brought and placed in it. He sat down and was served some blackberry wine by a nervous ferret. Before the ferret could go, Zegarath beckoned to him and said, "Bring me Vadorn, an' be quick about it. You know I don't like being kept waiting!" The ferret nodded furiously and disappeared through the tent flaps. A few minutes later, a tall lean fox entered. Vadorn was Zegarath's strong right paw; the highest ranked in the whole horde, apart from Zegarath. Vadorn said impassively, "You wanted me, Lord." The black wildcat nodded and leaned foward. "Yes. Get a party of twoscore and send them out to gather materials for repairing the Bloodseeker. Then I want you to gather a score and scout out the land, and note down any tribe of woodlanders so we can take them prisoner. I want many slaves, as much as I can get! Got yore orders?" Vadorn nodded and bowed. "You can trust me, Lord. I won't fail you." The fox swept out the tent, paw on rapier as he shouted out his orders. Chapter Two Zegarath went outside an felt the cool sea breeze starting to come. His cloak started flapping into the breeze and he sighed deeply. His forces were strong, he would be able to conquer Redwall easily, he was confident. He went back into his tent and was served some steaming woodpigeon which some soldiers had caught. He had barely started eating when a timid voice interrupted. "Lord Zegarath, er, Cap'n Vadorn, uh, would like to see yer, Lord..." The voice trailed off. Zegarath growled, "Come in, Vadorn!" The fox strode in confidently and bowed. "Lord, my scouts and I have found a sea otter holt, just up on the cliffs. Shall I show you, Lord?" Zegarath took a bite of the woodpigeon and spat it out, disgusted. "Whoever cooked this bird is a horrible cook. Yes Vadorn, show me. I would be very interested." He smiled dangerously, causing even the experienced fox captain to shudder inwardly. Vadorn walked quickly, feeling the warlord's eyes bore into his back. They went under the cover of the rocks which were abundant on the shore. Vadorn felt his paws sink into the sand and he struggled visibly to stay upright. Finally he crouched beside a boulder and pointed to the cliffs. There, on one of the ledges, a cave revealed sea otters, talking happily and carefree. Zegarath nodded approvingly and patted Vadorn's shoulder with a strong paw. "Good work, Vadorn. We will attack the holt tonight, under the cover of darkness." He started walking back to the camp. When they arrived all the vermin were talking and eating, arguing or drinking grog. The wildcat roared, "Silence!" All eyes were turned upon their leader. "Captain Vadorn and his scouts have spotted a holt of sea otters, just further up the shore. So sharpen yore swords, and get some rest! Get ready to kill! We will take them as slaves and they will serve us when we conquer Redwall! Hear me, for I am Zegarath Deathblaaaaddee!" The air was filled with warcries as vermin shouted out their challenge. "Zegarath, Zegarath, kill kill kill! Zegarath Deathblaaaddee!" C*~*~*C Frewn was rocking Laria to sleep, while Lotus, the holt's healer, was tending to a young otter who had cut his footpad on a rock. The babes and young ones were starting to be put to bed by their mothers, even though it only just got dark. But they ran away and protested. Lestra was busy helping to catch the young otters to be bedded down. "We don't wanna go t'rotten ole bed! It ain't fair on us!" Sooner or later, however, each got caught and put into bed. Lestra started singing a soft lullaby, lulling them into a deep sleep. :"When the moon starts to appear, :Slowly the sun will disappear, :Stars will shine in the sky, :Ever so far and ever so high, :The breeze will lull you into sleep, :Sweet dreams will come which you can keep, :The sun will come with a bright new dawn, :Birds will sing sweetly in the morn, :Look forward to that pretty sight, :So sleep deep, dear, and rest tonight." Small snores issued from the beds. Werlan yawned and struggled to keep awake. "I think yore wife's lullaby is starting to work on me too," he said to Grall. But the otter chieftain wasn't listening. "Quiet. D'you hear that?" Werlan strained his ears and listened, then shook his head. "Nope, not a thing. You could just be hearing things, mate. 'Tis nothin', don't worry about it." Grall sighed deeply. "You may be right," he said. He tried to push the matter to the back of his mind, but he couldn't. He stayed up and talked with the others, but nothing could stop him worrying. He went lay in his bed and stowed his twin swords next to him within paw reach. Finally he started to fall asleep, troubled and worried. Laria slept between Lestra and Frewn, and she whimpered in her dream. Outside an army was getting ready to march towards the slumbering cave. Chapter Three Grall woke up to the sounds of screaming and warcries. Instinctively he reached for his swords, his paws closing around the hilts and he grasped them tightly. He jumped up and a quick glance explained everything. Otters were fighting desperately for their lives, but were being overwhelmed by the eight hundred vermin that swarmed in the cave. He plunged into the fray, sweeping vermin out with thrusts from his twin swords. He looked around for his wife and Laria, but there was no sign of them. Then he spotted Lotus crouching behind some rocks which were at the back of the cave. "Lotus! Get out by the back entrance and run fer it! Wavedeeeeepp!" He faced a group of ten snarling vermin and was cut in several places. Then he saw her. His blood turned boiling hot with rage and his eyes turned a blazing red as he charged, regardless of his wounds and flung himself on to the vermin, his blades whipping to and fro slaying vermin. He stood by Lestra's lifeless body, as if protecting her from getting trampled over. He spotted a huge wildcat wielding a scimitar, and realized that he was the leader. Without hesitating he bulled through the crowd and charged him. Several vermin got in his way and he managed to slay two before one tripped him up. He lay exhausted on the ground, then felt himself being hauled up roughly. Two strong weasels held him as Zegarath addressed him. "Well, well, what 'ave we got here, eh? What's yore name, otter?" Grall answered without lifting his head up and said, "Why would you want t'know? What d'you want from us?" Zegarath tickled his throat with the tip of his sword. "I am Zegarath Deathblade. I'll ask you again, otter, what is yore name?" Grall did not answer. Feeling the weasels' grip loosen, he wrenched himself from them and attacked Zegarath. The wildcat calmly stepped to the side, as if expecting Grall to do that, and pressed a footpaw on his back. "Well, yore a fierce one. As you can see, if you try doing that again, yore friends will all die, and I'm sure you won't want that to happen, would you?" Zegarath lifted the otter and showed him the carnage. Several otters were held firmly by some soldiers, among them Werlan, who had a bloodied face. Werlan looked at Grall with sad eyes. Grall started shaking with fury and bit Zegarath's paw. He fell to the ground as the wildcat snarled and brought the hilt of his blade down on Grall's head. The otter fell unconscious. Zegarath wiped the blood and growled, "That otter can stay here. He'll have nought to do but bury his comrades. Come, let us go, and bring the slaves with us." He swept out the cave into the dark night, followed by his horde and the stumbling prisoners. Werlan took a last glance at the remains of his home. He felt his back being prodded with a spear, turned around and sighed, a tear spilling from his eye. C*~*~*C Lotus was panting heavily, still holding Laria. The otter healer had been running non-stop. She stumbled a few more paces, then collapsed against a beech tree. She closed her eyes and hugged the babe, feeling tears streak down her face. She opened her eyes and pressed on, looking desperately for a shelter. She rounded a bend and gasped. There, on the path, was Redwall Abbey. Lotus walked quickly, determined to get there before she collapsed of exhaustion. A minute later, she stood outside of the Abbey's gates, and knocked on it. C*~*~*C Abbess Sallena was up at dawn already, going out for a morning stroll. She was a score and five seasons old, pretty and wise, with sky blue eyes and had an unusual red fur, with a tinge of gold. She was joined by her lifelong friend, a kindly mole name Durg. The squirrel Abbess smiled at her companion. "Hello, Durg. Why are you up so early?" Durg smiled back and waved a hefty claw. "Oi be's a-doin' 'ee same thing as you'm be's doin', Muther H'abbess. Nought loike a noice stroll out in 'ee mornin', burr aye!" The Abbess nodded in agreement. "Yes. Ooh, I'm hungry. Should we go to the kitchen for an early breakfast? I'm sure Friar Sorgan won't mind. Care to join me?" Durg nodded slowly, as if he wasn't listening to her. Abbess Sallena looked at him, concerned. "Are you alright, Durg? Is something the matter?" The mole turned his velvety head towards the main gates, pointing. "Burr, Oi think oi heard summthin' from over there, somebeast a-knockin', oi think." Durg walked over there and was about to call out when a tired, breathless voice spoke. "Hello, anybeast there? Please let me in!" The squirrel shouted, "Are you friend or foebeast?" "I'm a friend, an otter!" Together Abbess Sallena and Durg unbarred the gate and opened it. Lotus staggered in and collapsed into Durg's arms, still clutching the babe to her. Abbess Sallena relieved her of Laria and said, "Hurry Durg, bring her into the gatehouse and lay her on the bed. She must have travelled far. Get Brother Gerdum. Go!" The mole hurried off, carrying Lotus in his digging claws. Abbess Sallena walked followed them, going to the gatehouse. Durg had already left for the Abbey. Abbess Sallena opened the door to find the Abbey's recorder and gatekeeper, Rogann Spikepaw. The huge hedgehog had bedded Lotus down and covered her in soft blankets. The old otterwife had fallen asleep, crying out in her dream as it replayed her holt's desperate battle. Rogann ushered the Abbess in, murmuring to her, "Pore otterwife, she's seen terrible things. I think she might have just lost her holt or family." The squirrelmaid showed him the babe. "Well, it could have been a great sickness. Look, she was carrying this babe. We'll have to ask her what happened." Then Brother Gerdum arrived, with Durg following behind. The mouse nodded his head politely to the Abbess. "Good morning, Mother. I'm sorry, but could you all please go out? I would suggest having breakfast while you wait." Abbess Sallena smiled and replied, "Of course Brother." They left the gatehouse and went into the Abbey, crowded around by curious Abbeydwellers. "What was that about?" "Why did Durg need Brother Gerdum?" "Aye, is somebeast hurt?" Abbess Sallena glanced at the Redwallers as the otterbabe started wailing with fright. "Ooh, look, a little babe!" "What's it called, d'you know?" Rogann called out sternly, "Quiet! Please, finish yore breakfast and go about yore duties." The Redwallers slunk away, still whispering and gossiping among themselves. Chapter Four ---- *'Update List' Lorgo Nightpaw Meeka Rorc Armel Gandr Snowy Hollyfire Snowpaw Asria Eulaliaaaa! Peony Sandingomm Coral Segalia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts